


Faith, Trust, and Tie Me Up

by caffeineandjetfuel



Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, BDSM Scene, Dom!Martin, Established Relationship, M/M, Safewords, Shibari, Subspace, Top!Martin, Trust, bottom!Douglas, sub!Douglas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-13
Updated: 2015-05-13
Packaged: 2018-03-30 10:29:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3933370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caffeineandjetfuel/pseuds/caffeineandjetfuel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Martin and Douglas do a scene with shibari. Dedicated to sungmee/clairedrawsairdraws.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Faith, Trust, and Tie Me Up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [doorwaytoparadise](https://archiveofourown.org/users/doorwaytoparadise/gifts).



“What’s your safeword?”

“Bristol.”

“Very good.”

Martin straightened, his entire demeanor shifting in an instant as he widened his stance, and every cell in Douglas’ body took heed. His body thrummed with excitement as he bowed his head in deference to his Dom. Fingers stroked through his hair, silently praising him, thanking him for surrendering control, for trusting Martin with his being.

When Martin spoke again, his voice was all Dom, and Douglas couldn’t suppress the shiver that ran down his spine.

“I want you to remove as much clothing as you find comfortable and lie down on the bed, eyes closed.” The tone left no room for argument, no space for hesitation. Martin held absolute surety in his role and a blissful serenity welled up in Douglas. He didn’t need to worry, didn’t need to make any decisions. He’d already made the only one expected of him tonight…to trust in his boyfriend. Without hesitation he followed the command, removing his jacket, his tie, undoing buttons and belt until he was bare to the eyes watching his every move, both body and soul. But he didn’t feel vulnerable or exposed. He felt exhilarated. Free. Douglas took his spot on the bed and closed his eyes, waiting for what would come next.

Lips met his skin lightly, seemingly at random. A kiss at his wrist, his thigh, over the scar from his appendectomy, making paths over his ribs, his shoulders. His muscles jumped in reaction to every touch, anticipating what he knew was coming. Martin chuckled lightly above him and warm breath puffed on his ear.

“Relax, love.”

“Ohh…” Douglas half-moaned at the sensuality of the moment. “Yes, Sir.”

Any other time it may have seemed like a sarcastic response. In the bedroom it was anything but. A hand ghosted over his thigh and Douglas concentrated on relaxing his muscles one by one. It wasn’t difficult with Martin’s continued ministrations and occasional murmurs of praise. Already he was starting to feel the heady fuzziness of subspace coming on.

Martin’s hand took his wrists, shifting them together as he saw fit, maneuvering him into position for the next phase of the scene. Something new made contact with his skin, a fabric this time, soft but sturdy. Martin wound the rope around and across and Douglas gave up on following its pattern of twists and ties, focusing instead on his breathing and the gradual progress of the ties as his limbs were one by one locked into position, tied close to his being. The more tied up he was, the less tied up he felt. He wasn’t captive; he was protected, secure in the bonds that made him Martin’s. It was a brilliant place to be. Time drifted away from him as Martin worked, conscious thought breaking away into white noise until he was just there, just being, simply existing.

Eventually Martin must have finished, though who could tell when that was. Douglas couldn’t. All he knew was he gradually became aware that Martin was no longer moving him but holding him, his arms wrapped around Douglas’ bound body, petting his hair and tracing unknown patterns over the skin left exposed between the intricate knots and murmuring sweet nothings into his ear.

And then Douglas was gone again, drifting away on nothingness.

Douglas came back again slowly, as if in a dream, as the hold on his limbs loosened and gave, the slack allowing his arms to fall limp at his sides. A hand was in one of his and Martin was repeating something softly. It took several moments to work out what it was.

“I want you to gently squeeze my hand when you can hear me, Douglas…Squeeze my hand just a little.”

Douglas gripped the palm in his briefly, and then released it.

“Very good, love.” Martin pressed a few soft kisses to his forehead and the bonds were further loosened, falling away one by one until the only thing holding him was Martin. It was always strange, coming out of subspace. Going from a point of senselessness to normal felt oddly like sensory overload. If Martin weren’t there holding him, his arms offering a protective haven to come back to, Douglas was sure the loss of the bonds and their feeling of security would cripple him with panic. But Martin never left him to the anxiety of sub-drop. He wrapped around him, peppering kisses over his face and keeping his arms locked around him.

“That’s it…You’re safe, Douglas…You did so well.” Martin whispered. “When you feel up to it, tell me how you’re feeling.”

Douglas sighed softly, squeezing Martin’s arm lightly in response for now, not quite up to an audible reply, and his submissive side preened when Martin praised him for the effort. It was some time later when he managed to get words out.

“Feeling…exhausted…” he mumbled, then made an abortive attempt to land a light kiss on his boyfriend’s lips. Martin smiled and leaned in, more successful at the kissing than Douglas.

“Here, eat this.” A light cracking sound and then a small piece of chocolate was at his lips. Douglas parted them and accepted the offering, letting the sensation of taste return full-force with the sweet. It was followed a moment later by a water bottle, and before long Douglas felt more in control of his being, though still tired.

“All better?” Martin asked, carding a hand through his hair.

“All better.” Douglas agreed contently, snuggling up to the shorter man and tucking himself under Martin’s chin.

“Mmm, I always love this bit.” Martin grinned, arms wrapping around his shoulders.

“What bit is that?” Douglas mumbled.

“The bit where you act like an overgrown cat.” Martin replied with a chuckle. “It’s very endearing.”

“Mmm.” Douglas hummed in response, yawning. “I’ll come up with a witty retort for that in the morning, Captain.”

Martin kissed the top of his head and flipped off the lamp on the bedside table.

“I look forward to it.”

This time they drifted off together.


End file.
